Who's to Flame?/Gallery
Images from the TV episode Who's to Flame?. Note: All images are put in order. Breakfast.png|Pancakes or waffles? whostoflame_petunia_cooking.png|Petunia is cooking. Pancakeshapes.png|One of those pancakes is shaped like Cuddles. The other two I'm not sure about. whostoflame_mime01.png|Mmh, that looks good! Hungrymime.png|Mime's hungry. whostoflame_mime_and_giggles.png|Me: "Don't you dare dump Cuddles!" Heygiggles.png|Mime: "..." Phonerings.png|Just like the time Pop got distracted chatting with someone on the phone. We can bet that same person is calling Petunia to make things worse. whostoflame_petunia_phoning.png|Petunia on the phone. Petunia gofuckyourmommy.png|Did they never tell you not to lean on the stove? whostoflame_petunia_phoning02.png|Wait, what's this burning smell? whostoflame_petunia_burningtail.png|Petunia: "My tail! It burns!" Me: "I told you so!" Datgurlisonfire.png|"Gasp! Petunia needs help!" Burningtail.png|With a big furry tail like that, you'd think she'd be more careful with it. Firetowel.png|Giggles hurries to save her friend. Notvisibletail.png|Petunia's tail disappears yet again. smilinggirls.png|Everything's alright... burning.png|...or not! Oddd.png|Giggles smiling while on fire. This isn't considered a goof. Flaming.jpg|Look at the faces on these two! Smilingonfireagain.png|She just did it again! Giggles sure picks odd times to smile. HTF Moments - Mime calling to fire brigade (TV S01 E04.03) 1.png|Shocked Mime.` HTF Moments - Mime calling to fire brigade (TV S01 E04.03) 2.png|Beginning to walk HTF Moments - Mime calling to fire brigade (TV S01 E04.03) 3.png|"This looks like a job for super Mime!" HTF Moments - Mime calling to fire brigade (TV S01 E04.03) 4.png|How is a mime artist meant to use a phone? HTF Moments - Mime calling to fire brigade (TV S01 E04.03) 5.png|What's he thinking about? HTF Moments - Mime calling to fire brigade (TV S01 E04.03) 6.png|Thinks: "Wait, I've forgotten the number to 911." HTF Moments - Mime calling to fire brigade (TV S01 E04.03) 7.png|Thinks: "Oh yeah." HTF Moments - Mime calling to fire brigade (TV S01 E04.03) 8.png|Of course that'll help. Playing with fire.png|Lumpy practicing irony. Fireman Lumpy.jpg|Lumpy, the chief of the fire brigade. Aflower.png|Giggles sees a solution. Vase.png|"Perfect!" Onesmalldrop.png|Only one drop of water. Nomorewater.png|"What? That's it?" Fireworsens.png|The problem worsens. Whose to flame.jpg|Can you speak up, please? Lumpythesmartone.png|Assuming Mime can talk, Lumpy's actually the smart one here. Imhangingup.png|Lumpy has no idea who's on the phone. It happens again in another episode, but with him in Mime's place. Hangup.png|Lumpy hangs up. Didhehanguponme.png|Mime realizes Lumpy hung up on him. Forgetthephone.png|Time for a different approach. Outthedoor.png|Mime goes to seek help. Illcatchyou.png|Cuddles about to rescue Mittens from a tree. Catch.png|He did it! Firesquad.png|"Three cheers for Cuddles!" Hqdefault16.jpg|Mime is trying to tell Sniffles and Toothy that Giggles and Petunia are on fire. Pointingright.png|Allow us to translate: "Fire over there..." Mimeheartattack.png|"Heart attack." Invisiblebox.png|"Invisible box." Mimeneedshelp.png|"KABOOM!" Wedontunderstandyou.png|Toothy and Sniffles are confused. Lookingateachother.png|They look at each other. Coocoo.png|Sniffles: (thinking) "I think Mime is crazy." Cuddleslaughing.png|Cuddles laughs at Mime's expense. Cuddlesseessomething.png|Then notices something ahead. Cuddlessquints.png|He should eat more carrots to improve his vision. Cuddlesgasp.png|"GASP!" Noticethefire.png|Cuddles spots the fire. Firewarning.png|He tells his colleagues about the emergency. Theresafire.png|"Fire over there!" Firefighters.png|The team (starting with Toothy) gets moving. Onelens.png|And there's a goof involving Sniffles' glasses. MolesniffsandDB.png|The rest of the team gets moving. Moleisnotdriving.png|Good thing The Mole isn't the one driving the truck. Panoramicfiretruck.png|The team drives off. Forgotme.png|They forgot Cuddles was still on the ladder. Belowview.png|Cuddles will land somewhere here. Cuddlesandcat.png|Falling. kitty.png|Cuddles' face during death. Thekittylives.png|At least the cat survived. Death: Cuddles Rabbittail.png|And it has a new toy. Firetruck.png|Witnessing the fire. Popandcubwitnesses.png|Pop and Cub also witness it. Burningpetunia.png|Petunia's still alive. Toothygrabbingaxe.png|Toothy grabs his trusty ax. Sniffleswithladder.png|Sniffles with a ladder. WhosTFZ (1).png|Toothy about to chop the door down. WhosTFZ (2).png|And... Axindoor.png|...fail. Axeburn.png|What remains of Petunia. (Notice her body? It's shaped like a ribcage.) Death: Petunia Whathasidone.png|Toothy's shocked. Fireywindow.png|Sniffles before death. Flame.jpg|Sniffles during death. Death: Sniffles Snifflespieces.png|Sniffles after death. Firecub.png|Cub found a helmet! Bettermovemyson.png|Pop notices something falling. Intoharmsway.png|So he does the "responsible" thing. Notoutofharmsway.png|Pop moved Cub out of harm's way. Or so he thought... Fallingladder.png|Proof that being under a ladder is bad luck. Popslatereaction.png|Cub's death and Pop's belated reaction. Death: Cub Laddersaredanger.png|That was a jerk move Pop did. FlameMole 1.png|In case of fire, hire a blind mole as a fireman. Wrongmove.png|Of course. FlameMole 2.jpg|Remember: It's not The Mole's fault if this goes wrong, it's the moron that hired him. Thisisnotgood.png|Disco Bear must be going blind too. FlameDisco 1.png|"Oh, yeah!" says Disco Bear. More like "oh no," because he doesn't know that he's about to spray fuel instead of water. Hose.png|This is going to end badly... Hosefire.png|Ditto. FlameDisco 2.png|Of course. Thatwasnotwater.png|NOW you realize The Mole's mistake. Trucksplosion.png|The truck explodes. STV1E4.3 Kaboom.png|Ka-boom! Flyingdebris.png|The remains of the truck, one of which will kill Flaky. FlameFlaky1.jpg|Flaky sees something... Baseball Flaky1.jpg|...and wouldn't you know it... FlameFlaky2.png|...she starts screaming. Flakyrunning.png|Run, Flaky! Flakygetshit.png|She's hit. Sirenface.png|Flaky succumbing to her injury. Flakyklaxon.png|Poor Flaky. Death: Flaky FlameDisco 3.png|Disco inferno. Oof I'm on fire.png|Disco Bear's on fire! Literally. Spreadingfire.png|And he spreads the fire too. Handycopter.png|Handy's here to save the day. Handycloser.png|Up close. Descend.png|Handy's helicopter descends over one of the houses. Waterholding.png|Handy prepares to dump water on the house. Waterisgood.png|Finally, some good news. Thankyou.png|Nutty and The Mole thank Handy for saving the day. Theregoeshandy.png|Handy goes to fetch more water. Lever.png|Handy's disadvantage strikes again. Trashboat.png|Approaching a boat of trash. Try to spot The Cursed Idol. Russellseesthecopter.png|The captain of the boat. Trashboat2.png|Russell spots Handy's copter. Grumpybeaver.png|How hard was it to scoop up some water the last time? Trashboat3.png|A stinky situation. Not just because this is a boat full of garbage. Gotsomething.png|"I got it!" Backtotown.png|Handy flies back to town. Hqdefault15.jpg|Looting a dead Pop. Death: Pop l1.PNG|"Look at my new wallet. It ain't even burned!" Gimme.png|"Gimme!" s1.PNG|"In your dreams. This is mine." l2.PNG|"Hey, give it!" ls3.PNG|Whose wallet is it? Pop's of course. Hqdefault14.jpg|Lifty is angry at Shifty, because Lifty found the wallet, and Shifty claimed he was the one who found it. ls4.PNG|All for a wallet? l4.PNG|"It's mine. Had to tell you the hard way." russellandidol.png|The Cursed Idol's appearance tells me Russell is screwed. Russellfalling.png|Other things caught by Handy include a garbage bag, a Lumpy doll from The Wrong Side of the Tracks, and a grenade (must be Flippy's). Liftywithpopswallet.png|Lifty moments before being crushed. Thatdidnthurt.png|This doesn't hurt. Nowitthurt.png|Now it hurts. l5.PNG|It's still his wallet though, right? Death: Lifty s2.PNG|"Thank you." Gotthewallet.png|"My brother may be dead, but at least I'm rich!" s3.PNG|"Wha-?" s4.PNG|Oh, gross! s5.PNG|That'll kill you on a bad day. Or maybe even on a good day. STV1E4.3 Shifty eyes Injury.png|Shifty's Death. s6.PNG|See? Death: Shifty doubledead.png|The Cursed Idol is never wrong. Death: Russell STV1E4.3 Injuried Disco Bear.png|Injured Disco Bear. Discoonfire.png|He can't take the heat anymore. Imagehandyonfire.jpg|Handy's helicopter on fire. Ejectbutton.png|The eject button. Grumpyface.png|Handy can't push it with his nubs, even though he can operate a helicopter perfectly fine. Usingyourhead.png|That's using your head! Helicoptoreject.png|Is that how you eject from a helicopter? STV1E4.3 Handyheadslice.png|That doesn't look right. Death: Handy Ejectfail.png|Handy's death. Imagenuttyandmole.jpg|Goof #37: Handy with orange blood. Horrifiednutty.png|Escape while you can, Nutty. Molehole.png|The Mole about to go down the hole. FlameMole 3.png|The Mole falling. Valve.png|The Mole lets out his inner hamster. FlameMole 4.png|But you're blind... You don't need to light a match. Town.png|I hope the citizens have evacuated. Towngoesboom.png|Because mushroom cloud. Death: All Characters Except: Mime Onlysurvivors.png|Now there's no''body'' in the town. FlameMime 1.png|Except a deer and a cat. FlameMime 2.png|"If anyone asks, I was never here." Notstairs.png|Mime disappears down the staircase that is probably not real. Pancakes.png|These pancakes led to the entire town getting blown up. Category:Image Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:TV Episode Galleries Category:Gallery Needs Cleanup or More Images Category:JPG